Golden Castle 2
This event started 8-April-2016 and will last 4 days. The Golden Castle has emerged again in Camelot. Defeat its imperious ruler Golden Uther, and take over his castle as you claim his Royal Flags! During this event, collect Royal Flags for a chance to win fabulous rewards! Be on the lookout for the legendary King, Golden Uther, and prepare your Party to fight against him! Defeat this powerful foe for a chance to gain his allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes for your team! As a 7 star Hero, Golden Uther has an extra Heroic Power in addition to his skill and combos! This Heroic Power works like a one-card combo. No matter who he is paired with, Golden Uther's Patriarch's Curse has a chance to decrease enemy party's Skill Proc. Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Royal Flags you find during the Golden Castle event: * 4 Bonus Royal Banners - Mathghamhain * 4 Bonus Royal Banners - Wolfrik Humansbane * 3 Bonus Royal Banners - Ogrim Deepbrawler * 3 Bonus Royal Banners - Shiverheart * 2 Bonus Royal Banners - Olwen * 2 Bonus Royal Banners - Ice Overlord Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses: * Tier 2 cards grant 2x * Tier 3 cards grant 5x * Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Confront Golden Uther on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to gain his allegiance! The more times you defeat this boss the greater chances you'll have of acquiring him! You have a chance to win a boss card on both Easy and Hard levels. * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 Stamina * 20 XP and 200 Gold * 1x, 2x, 5x, 10x Royal Flags * 1x Royal Antique Chest * 4x Ascension Shards * 2x Ascension Stones * Max Level Sir Percival * Max Level Sorrowful Swordsman * Level 1 Maeve Easy Cost: 10 Stamina * 10 XP and 100 Gold * 1x Royal Flag * 10x Arena Ticket * 2x Ascension Shard * 1x Ascension Stone * 1x Summoning Stone * 1x Spirit Potion * Golden Arse * Max level Maiden Exemplar * Max level Sword Summoner * Level 1 Drust Mac Erp Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Golden Uther, 15x Summon stones , 10x Royal Antique Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Golden Uther, 15x Summon stones , 10x Royal Antique Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Golden Uther, 15x Summon stones , 10x Royal Antique Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Golden Uther, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Royal Antique Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Royal Antique Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Royal Antique Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Royal Antique Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Royal Antique Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Royal Antique Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Royal Antique Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Spirit Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Spirit Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15x Spirit potions * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stones * 150000 - 20x Spirit Potions * 175000 - Jötunn * 200000 - Golden Uther Possible Chest Outcome * Golden Mordred * Golden Arthur * Golden Uther * Mathghamhain * Sir Percival * Olwen * Totem Guard * Nuriel Hailbringer * War * Lady Morgause * Vortigern * 1 Summon Stone * 1x Ascension Crystal * 1x Ascension Shard Category:Events